


Licor

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasai aprecia los detalles de Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licor

Pocas cosas conseguían sorprender a Kasai Tatsuyoshi, al fin de cuentas su trabajo lo obligaba a estar pendiente de los más pequeños detalles que pudiesen poner en peligro a la persona a la que estaba protegiendo o, en el caso de Shion, tenía que vigilar que ella no se arriesgara demasiado ni metiese en problemas a los demás.

Hacerlo no era tan difícil como podía parecer, aunque Kasai aceptaba que la confianza ciega que Shion tenía en él le facilitaba el trabajo; pero también había veces en las que la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki parecía querer asustarlo y casi siempre lo conseguía.

Esta vez era diferente. Ciertamente Shion había demostrado una vez más que ella _sí_ podía cogerlo desprevenido de cualquier forma y que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

La botella de Shochu en la mesa, junto a una tarjeta de Feliz cumpleaños, lo confirmaba.  
Cualquier otra persona habría entregado el regalo en persona, ella sabía que él rechazaría cualquier presente usando cualquier excusa.

Sin importar que Shion _había_ errado la fecha de su cumpleaños Kasai sonrió, abrió la botella y brindó con el aire.

—Por Shion-san.


End file.
